Angel's Surprise
by Writerchic88
Summary: This is what should've happened in episode 7 of season 1 Angel  If Angel was a vampire but didn't tell Buffy until after. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what should've happened in episode 7 of season 1 (Angel) If Angel was a vampire but didn't tell Buffy until after. **

I was babbling I couldn't help myself the complete and utter embarrassment of it all. "..and A doesn't even stand for Angel, it stands for Aufmed, (**I probably spelled that wrong) **a charming foreign exchange student, so that whole fantasy part has nothing to even with you at all-"

"Your mother moved your diary when she came in to straighten up. I watched from the closet." He said in his charismatic voice. "I didn't read it I swear."

"Oh!" I said in relief, than I went numb realizing what I had said. "Oh" I said deflated.

"I did a lot of thinking today; I really can't be around you because when I am…"

"Hey, no big, water over the bridge," I mumbled as he talked on.

"All I can ever think about-"

" Under the bridge over the dam…"

"Is how I want to kiss you." He finished.

"Kiss me?" I asked startled.

"I'm older than you and this can't ever be, I better go." He sighed.

"Ho-how much older?" I asked curiosity getting me over my surprise.

"I should-"

"Go." I finished for him moving closer and closer. Until our lips finally met, his were warm and soft, I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands moved up the back of his shirt felling his muscles ripple. He shuddered and slid his tongue into my mouth, he exploded it, making me moan in sheer pleasure.

"Buffy…" He murmured.

"Yes." I grinned at him in complete ecstasy.

"We can't, not here. Your mom is right downstairs," He murmured in my ear. Suddenly I was swept off my feet. He was carrying me, he jumped out of my window and it felt like we almost flew to his home. He had a small loft with modern furniture. But I had eyes only for him. He literally threw me onto the bed. I he stripped his shirt of reveling his muscled and beautiful chest. He growled ferociously and ripped my own shirt off. Hot naked chest pressed up against me, his silky lips sucking up everything in my mouth.

"Angell" I moaned into his mouth, and felt him shudder

His fingers pulled at my waistband, asking my silently if I agreed. My answer was simply I pulled his pants down. He moaned loudly, the noise echoing in his stomach and turning me on. I slipped out of my shorts we were basically naked panting in front of each other our lips swollen from kissing.

**Angel's POV**

She looked so sexy, standing there; her eyes were boring into me urging me forward. So I moved forward unhooking her bra with one hand the other curling around her body and cupping my small round butt and lifting her up onto me. I felt her soft small hands grabbing into my hair. Before I knew if I had thrown her down onto the bed and was up on my elbows over her.

"AAAAAngel…" she gasped. I rippled the vibration of her voice against my chest was heaven.

"Buffy? Are you sure?" I whispered. Watching her struggle to answer made me realize the effect I had on her. She stared at me with lust filled eyes encouraging me.

"PPLLLEASE ANGEL!" she groaned and I complied.

**Well do you wanna see more? Do you want to hear more about the (SOOOO HOT) Angel?**

**THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank all of my reviewer, alert-ers, and favorite-ers. (Meglizalex, Pinlyblue-ice, Ba2006, WhiteCollarCaffrey, Tanya(),NikkiM18) So R&R here is chapter 2.**

I sifted my weight and plunged into her, she gasped, I looked at her question her with my eyes. But she wrapped her legs around me and kept me in; I started thrusting slowly, each one punctuated by a gasp from Buffy. I started going even faster and faster moaning and groaning myself, before I felt her clench around me as an orgasm ripped through her.

"UHHHH!" She groaned and collapsed asleep on my chest.

"I love you" I whispered as I stoked her hair.

**Six Weeks Later**

It's late. There is no way this can be happening. One time, it was one time! How is it possible that I could be… pregnant. How was I going to explain this to Angel? He was so aloof and not what I imagine the parenting type would be. And what would he do? How was he going to react? The only way to find out was too… hint and use hypothetical questions.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?" Angel asked when I showed up banging on his apartment door. "How did you even find out where I lived?" I blushed.

"Well, it's not like I went door to door asking if they've seen a dark haired man in a trench coat and if they knew where he lived until a bar man told me." I said. He chuckled, I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk."

"Umm. Okay." He said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and invited me in. I sat down on a chair in his flat and my leg started bouncing.

"So, I was wonder about you, and about your past." I said. He shifted.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Umm… since you are like I don't know over 200 years old. Have you ever gotten a girl pregnant?" He glanced at me.

"No, actually I don't even think it's possible for me." He said.

"What do you mean, what's wrong did something go wrong when you were born or I it like cancer or something Oh, my God. Do you have an STD?" I babbled, oh no why didn't he think it was possible, was something wrong with him?

"No Buffy, I know I should've told you earlier but… Buffy, I'm a mampirme." He mumbled.

"A what?" I questioned.

"A vampire." He choked out. I felt my stomach drop down to my feet and my eyes bugged out.

"No, no, no, no!" I cried. "This can't be happening. It shouldn't happen." I started sobbing huge, body racking sobs.

"What? What isn't happening?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"I…I…I'm…..Pre…..pre…pregnant!" I choked out

**ANGEL'S POV**

** "**Pregnant? But how?" I asked my heart seemingly stopping, if it could.

"Well, we you know, and then I get pregnant." I summarized.

"But I'm a vampire and all my _vital_ organs have stopped." I said. Hinting to her.

"Vital- OHH!" She said realizing it. "But then, how?"

"I don't know." I said, "I've made that perfectly clear."

"Well, Giles will know." She said, "Oh, my God! How am I supposed to tell Giles!" I chuckled to myself, how she was worried about how she was going to break it to Giles and not about the fact that her baby might be a vampire and she might die giving birth, I didn't know.

**BUFFY'S POV**

"Giles! I'm having a huge problem!" I cried, barging into his small apartment. He came downstairs rubbing sleep out of his eyes. I only just realized just how late it was, how long I had stayed at Angel's.

"Oh, Buffy… What could possibly be wrong at this hour? Did you chip a nail on a stake?" He said sarcastically. I stomped up to him and screamed,

" Well, other than the fact that I just figured out I am pregnant with Angel's baby, and the even bigger fact of him being a vampire. Oh no! Nothing's wrong, not at all!" Giles paled.

"oh… Oh… Oh, my. I-I-I see. But how? That should be completely impossible. I don't understand, that just shouldn't be." He stuttered embarrassed.

"Tell me about it." I replied. _How was I going to win this battle?_

**Alright so R&R I hope to update soon. :-D – **

**Writerchic88 **


End file.
